Kiritsugu Emiya
Kiritsugu Emiya is the Master of Saberin the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. He is the husband of Irisviel von Einzbern, the father of Illyasviel von Einzbern, and the adoptive father of Shirou Emiya. He is the main protagonist of Fate/Zero and has a minor role in Fate/stay night. He was a freelancer and notoriously known as the Magus Killer. Main Allies: Main Enemies: His theme The Miracle Elite Storyline He is one of leader Irisviel's Mystic Apostles. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Kiritsugu is a supporting protagonist in Ruby's Quest story and main protagonist in his side story. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA LOTM: Darkmageddon TBA Relationships Irisviel von Einzbern Illyasviel von Einzbern Saber Maiya Hiasu Shirou Emiya Kirei Kotomine Naoto Shirogane Ruby Rose Lisa Lisa Chiaki Nanami Jeremie Belpois Max Tennyson Tron Bonne Roll Caskett Mega Man Volnutt Android 16 Yen Sid Rosalina Viridi Princess Celestia Princess Luna Lord Death Spirit Albarn Palutena Arceus Yu Narukami Pit Dr. Strange Elisa Maza Genji Hanzo Revy (Black Lagoon) Mewtwo BlackWarGreyMon Zed (Ben 10) Teddie Nanako Dojima Ryotaro Dojima Beelzeboss Zeus Marluxia Larxene Reverend Henry Kane King Dice Freed Sellzen Vladimir Makarov Enrico Maxwell Queen Chrysalis Tsumugu Kinagase Integra Hellsing Kyosuke Munakata Kazuo Tengan Riser Phenex Joker/Rascal Future Foundation Reimu Hakurei Sakuya Izayoi Filia Nagito Komaeda Chernabog Trivia Kiritsugu Emiya is the second character to have tasks in Armageddon after Ruby Rose herself. He gets annoyed when people mistakes his name by calling him Kerry. Gallery IlyaKiritsugu.png|Kiritsugo playing with his daughter Illya Emiya67.png|"Kept you Waiting Huh?" Carnival Phantasm - Kiritsugu and Irisviel cameo.jpg Emiya71.jpg|"Kiritsugu Emiya Picture" Emiya114.jpg Kiritsugu_Chibichuki.png|Chibi Kiritsugu EMIYA 0.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya's Stand: Assassin" Cardboard Box0.jpg|"Kiritsugu Emiya's Hiding Location" Kiritsugu and Nagito.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Nagito Komaeda" Naoto and Kiritsugu.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Kiritsugu Emiya" Ruby and Kiritsugu.png|"Ruby Rose and Kiritsugu Emiya" Kiritsugu Emiya Wanted Poster.png|"Wanted Poster: Kiritsugu Emiya" Emiya's Codec Group.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya Chiaki Nanami Jeremie Belpois and Max Tennyson" Kiritsugu and Issei.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Issei Hyoudou" Kiritsugu Emiya vs Beelzeboss.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya vs Beelzeboss/BEELZE" Kiritsugu and his Assassin Stand.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and his Assassin Stand" Kiritsugu Emiya and Yen Sid.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Yen Sid" Kiritsugu vs Riser.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya vs Riser Phenex" Partners in Arms.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Kiritsugu Emiya: Partners in Arms" Kiritsugu and Viridi.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Viridi" Kiritsugu Emiya and Revy.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Revy" Nanako Dojima and Kiritsugu Emiya.png|"Nanako Dojima and Kiritsugu Emiya" Kiritsugu and Kasuga.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Kasuga" Kiritsugu Emiya and Freed Sellzen.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Freed Sellzen" Kiritsugu Emiya and Spirit Albarn.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Spirit Albarn" Kiritsugu Emiya and Phosphora.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Phosphora" Kiritsugu chasing Spirit.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya chasing Spirit Albarn" Kiritsugu Emiya and Zwei.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Zwei" Kiritsugu and Chiaki.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Chiaki Nanami" Kiritsugu and Jeremie.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Jeremie Belpois" Kiritsugu and Kirei.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Kirei Kotomine" Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Orphans Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Sniper Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Trapster Category:Tricksters Category:Byronic Hero Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans Category:Stoic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Father of Heroine Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Husband and Wife Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:The Mystic Apostles members Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Matthew Mercer Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502